Mars
Character Outline Mars(マルス Marusu)'' is the fifth of the Jupiter Sisters. She resides in Yui Goidō. Personality Mars seems to have a very masculine personality, for she uses certain rude phrases that wouldn't ever be heard by any regular female. Being "a warrior who battles evil", she is very cautious when entering a new situation, which makes her suggest that Yui should bring a weapon, even when the situation is a date. Due to her masculine nature, Mars does not understand romance that much. Mars, like her sisters, is very protective of her host. She has also shown to be quite flirtatious. Appearance It is unknown what Mars really looked like. When she took over Yui, Yui's hair was shown to become blond and a white head band appeared on her head. It also becomes a braid. Her eyes also turned red. She currently has small wings on her back. Abilities Although it is unknown how powerful Mars really is, it is shown that Mars is extremely strong even when not in control of Yui's body, where Yui has demonstrated inhuman strength. Mars is also a skilled fencer, where she wields a rapier to tear apart opponent's clothing without injuring them. Background and Initial Appearance Mars, along with her sisters, was responsible for sealing up Old Hell. This action also seems to have trapped the sisters, who, along with the Spirits, were released when the seal was broken. At some point after this, Mars entered Yui Goidō, presumably along with the Yui's spirit (Weiss). However, unlike the spirit, Mars had no immediate effect on Yui. Character History Old Conquest Arc She did not awaken until Keima triggered a certain heart-throbbing event for Yui. Mars then believed that Yui was a boy and this caused a few misunderstandings. Later, Mars mistook Keima for a girl and was mad that a Vintage agent (Haqua disguised as such) appears and managed to "capture" Keima. Mars attacked the agent (Haqua) which ripped the latter's clothes off as the agent (Haqua) ran away but not before hitting Keima. Later when Keima called Yui and the others, Mars was awakened by Diana. Although she was happy to see her sisters, Mars quickly recognizes Keima and when she saw her sisters' harem around Keima, quickly uses Yui's "weapons" that most do not have, to which only caused a fight with Vulcan and Minerva. Later she and her sisters begin to channel their powers to call onto oracle. After that, Keima's cold was shown to be cured and Mars, along with her sisters, left. Mai High Festival Arc Later, at the night of the festival, Yui along with Mars are wounded and captured by Lune, as the latter decides to kill them and she was placed in the Vintage hideout. However, with the efforts of Diana and Mercury, Mars was rescued and soon managed to awaken Apollo too. Finally, Mars and her sisters crafted a spell which destroyed the Vintage hideout completely. Heart of Jupiter Arc After the Mai-High Festival, back at school, Vulcan asked Mars who's the one responsible for the tremendous amount of miasma and how normal people do not seem to notice this as Mars said that this is a spell from the Weiss. Later, Minerva directed Mars and Vulcan to the source of the miasma; the old theater. Mars then complained that Vulcan is heavier than before as Vulcan (while blushing) said that Tsukiyo has merely been eating well lately and quickly changes the topic and told Mars to be aware. Later, Mars, along with her sisters, heard a scream for Keima and realized that it was Elsie, who was searching for him. Elsie briefly explained her situation that Keima suddenly disappeared and when she found him, Keima was already in an unconscious state. It was shown that Keima was the source of the miasma, as the goddesses became confused. Then, Tenri came up and said that she is glad that the goddesses are all here. Tenri then tells them that Keima was merely having a dream, a dream about the future of Maijima as the rest questioned her on this. Tenri then said that Keima was finally able to get so far and lifts up Keima to her lap and tells the rest that Keima will be going on a journey and asked for their aid. Vulcan then asked where is this journey to as Tenri said that it is to the past, to Maijima ten years ago. Later, the goddesses began to create a magic circle for teleportation as Mars asked if Mercury's specaility is this area. Mercury replied that although this is her first attempt, the result should be perfect. Diana later invited Mars and her sisters to a sleepover at the astronomy club. As Minerva comments on how delicious the snacks are, Mars agrees, saying that in the sense that humans are able to eat these things all the time, and that the surface seems to be more of a paradise than Heaven. Later, Apollo stopped Minerva from having anymore since she's "just a child", Mars agrees, and told Minerva that her elder sister is hungry too. However, before the three could take anymore snacks, Diana took away the snack plater and told them that this is not the time for eating. Diana then asked what should they do about Keima as Apollo said that they're basically talking about who'll ultimately be Keima's lover as Mars said that she's just doing what Yui wants. Diana then said that there is no way that anyone would love Keima once the hosts found out that Keima's being six timing them. Mars then said it's unforgivable as Apollo brushes it off. Apollo then said that the important thing is the outcome as Mars agrees and that all she needs to do is to make sure Yui wins Keima's heart as Apollo said that Kanon is an idol and that she can't beat an idol. Mars said that she's not afraid since Yui is the sort of person who'll convey her feelings even if she has to rape him. Minerva jumps in too, saying that Shiori will fight too as Apollo grabbed Minerva and upon seeing her undergarment, said that there's no way she could capture Keima with those but Mars replies that there are people who are into this kind of things and wonders if Keima is one of them. Minerva then uses her powers to push the other two away which Diana told them not to teach Minerva such depraved things. Apollo and Mars then said that the most depraved one is Diana herself since she ignored her host's feelings and fell inlove with Keima. They said with these kinds of actions, it would even shock their ancestors. Mercury (who has woken up) then tells her sisters that they should discuss this after Keima returns since Keima has just embarked on a journey. Mercury then states that Ayumi is Keima's wife but her sisters angrily told Mercury that the marriage is invalid as Mercury replied that there's nothing wrong with having more than one wife. Later, Minerva and Mercury both feel a disturbance in space-time as Mars noted that Keima seems to have failed as Mercury said that the "insurance" would then restart the process. Mars then asked if it will have any influence on this world as Vulcan said that the orb would prevent it. The rest of the goddesses then began to question if not telling Keima about the infomation on his quest was the right choice or not as Tenri returned and told them that only Keima can do it and they need to have faith in him as Mars and her sisters looked at the present day Keima's unconicous body. Later, Mars asked her sisters that they cannot leave Keima's current body in the room forever and hence wanted to make a lottery so that the winner will take Keima to their host's home to protect him. Vulcan disagrees saying that the club room is fine as Diana said that Tenri's house is warm and near to Keima's home and Minerva said that Shiori's house has a lot of books. Nevertheless, everyone wrote down their names. When talking about Apollo, since Kanon is always working, Mars wanted Apollo to forfeit but still wrote down Apollo's name in the end. Almost immediately, Vulcan is out. Relationships Yui Goidō Mars thinks of Yui as a close friend to the point where she would even go as far as to protect this friend's date. Other Goddesses Mars seem to get along well with her sisters but when it concerns on Yui's relationship with Keima, she would often fight with her sisters too. Trivia *When Mars is in control of Yui's body, her hair becomes blonde, and also put into a braid. Along side that, a ring-like head-dress is upon her head. *The name "Mars" is derived from the Roman god Mars, the god of warfare. *Because the mythological Mars is the god of war, the Mars in the series is given a masculine personality. This may be related to Yui's change from feminine to masculine. *Because of Yui's appearance, Mars thought that in the human world, girls dress like boys and vice-versa. *In the Volume 15 Omake, Mars still thinks that Yui is a boy, much to her host's distress. Quotes *(To Yui) ''"I really don't like this. I've got a bad feeling about it. Anyway, carry a weapon with you." (Chapter 142, p.4) *(To Haqua dressed as a Vintage member)'' "Disturbing my friend's date ... I, Mars, will not forgive you!"'' (Chapter 143, p.14) *(To Keima) "Yui is a more gallant, womanly, and perfect girl ... take a look." (Chapter 158, p.12) *(To Apollo) "That's nothing to be afraid of!! Yui is the sort of girl who'll convey her feelings even if she has to rape him." (Chapter 190, p.5) Category:Goddess Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess